


A Sweet Royal Treat

by Mochaleela



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochaleela/pseuds/Mochaleela
Summary: A lemon of Vivi X Sanji. There are spoilers in this, so you must be caught up to right after the Whole Cake Island arc. Hope you all enjoy! :3
Relationships: Nefertari Vivi & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Sweet Royal Treat

Vivi POV

“Ma-Ma-Maa! Good Morning Princess!” Says Igaram as he enters her bedroom.  
Vivi opens her eyes and realizes that she may have had one of the best dreams in the longest time. 

It was about the Straw hats. Vivi was on the Going Merry with her dear friends. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were acting like idiots, Zoro was sleeping like usual, and Sanji was making food for Nami, Robin, and I. Sanji.....I forgot just how sweet he was. I miss the sweets he made. I missed his sweet remarks. I miss him. 

Sanji was someone that was on her mind quite often. She just found him very handsome and a true gentleman. A lot of people saw him as a womanizer, but Vivi thought he has a heart of gold. Sometimes she would masterbate to him when she thought about him. She loved his smile, his curly brows, his lips, his body, his loyalty to his crew, and his cooking. I miss his strawberry shortcake with whipped cream. He also looked spectacular in a suit. 

She hasn’t really thought about the Strawhats in a while because she has been too busy ruling Alabasta, along side her father, Cobra.

Plus the Reverie is coming up. The reverie...Right! Is that today? She thought. 

But she looked down at her arm, seeing the X that was written on her arm (which symbolizes friendship) from the Straw hat crew years ago. She refuses to take that off, even after the couple of years. Remembering all of the good times and how much she missed them. Makes her think of how happy she was being a pirate, being apart of their crew. 

Carue lets out a squak.  
“Well good morning Igaram and Karoo!” Vivi says with glee. “It’s time to set out for the Reverie today isn’t it?”

“Ma-Ma-Maaa Why yes Princess! You seem different today. Why is that?” He exclaimed.

Vivi completely interrupts that thought. “Oh speaking of, can you show me the new bounty papers for the Strawhats? I just want to see their faces.” 

“Sure thing Princess!” As Igaram shuffles around to find the bounty papers. 

Pell and Chaka enters Vivi’s room to escort her. They both look at Vivi which is currently looking heavily through all the bounty papers. 

Vivi has a huge smile on her face. She sighs and says “I can’t wait until I get to see their faces again someday. And to also meet their new members too!” “She then is fixated solely on the Sanji bounty paper. 

“Wow! One that shows a great picture of Sanji.” Despite him having heart eyes. Vivi always found that super cute about him. “Wait what does it say here?! Sanji must be found alive??” 

“Ah yes!” Says Igaram. “Sanji is getting married to Charlotte Pudding of the Big Mom pirates. Sanji is apart of the Vinsmokes, apart of Germa. So he’s technically a prince. That should happen any day now.” 

Vivi is completely dumbfounded and shocked. “Wait Sanji is a prince?! And he is getting married???” She exclaimed. So that’s why he called himself Mr. Prince many years ago.”

She gets ready for the day. Putting on the prettiest pink dress. Thinking about Sanji and wishing that she may have had a chance with him. Vivi goes downstairs to meet her father. Father looked puzzled. 

“Oh father! What seems to be the matter?” Vivi says. 

“Vivi. You are not going to like what I’m about to tell you.” “You have to marry a prince before the reverie.” Cobra stated. “Unfortunately it is required that once you hit the age of 18, you must marry that of another prince to represent the country of Alabasta.” 

Vivi sighs. “Well the only prince that I’ve ever even cared for or had feelings for was Sanji. And well....he is obviously getting married to pudding.”

Cobra is taken aback. Never thinking that he would hear the words that his daughter has feelings for someone. Let alone one of the Strawhats. “Well my daughter, he really is a fine choice and you most definitely have my blessings with whomever you choose.” He says.

Vivi states, “Well I can think about it once I’m on the way to the Reverie. I wouldn’t want to miss that!” “So off we go!”

She packs up her things, rides on Carue and starts heading for the dock.

-Time passes-

Sanji POV

On the ship from Whole Cake Island to Wano. Big mom is still chasing them. But they somehow make it to an area where they lost big mom. 

“Phew” Sighs Luffy. “Well that was fun! Sanji your cake defeated a Yonko! How cool!” He says as his eyes glitter with excitement. 

Sanji still in his wedding outfit. Looks like he is emotionally drained. “Thanks Luffy. Thank you for letting me back on the crew.” 

Luffy says, “Like I said before. I can’t have MY cook not be by my side once I become the Pirate King.” 

Sanji grins. And then a newspaper falls down from one of the delivery birds. Sanji skims through and sees none other than Vivi’s picture. He is absolutely lovestruck. “VIVI-CHWAN!!!” He has heart eyes. 

And chopper comes over gleefully. “Vivi is so pretty!!! Look at her.” They haven’t seen Vivi in a long time now. “Looks like they are headed to the Reverie!” 

Sanji thought, Oh yes I’m very much looking at how gorgeous this goddess is. My princess is absolutely strikingly beautiful. Her eyes, her hair, hell even her scent made me weak in the knees. 

Nami shouted, “Oiiii!! Ship ahead!” 

Surely enough, this looks to be a ship from Alabasta. You just see from a distance someone waving with long blue hair. That has to be Vivi. But what is she doing all the way here?

Vivi shouts, “EVERYONE!!” As she starts to show off her X on her arm from two years ago. 

You just see everyone in the ship light up. Except for Brook, he is confused since he doesn’t know who that is. But he is still excited since it’s a gorgeous woman. 

“VIVI!!!” The strawhats scream from the Sunny. 

Sanji gets a bit too excited and air walks over to the other ship. “VIVI CHWANNN” “And Hello Captain Carue!” Carue squaks. 

“Sanji-kun!” She says gleefully. “It’s been so long! And Congrats Mr. Prince on getting married to pudding. You both make a great couple!” 

Sanji bites his lip and looks a bit flustered. “Oh Vivi Chan, I never got married. It was all apart of a huge scheme from Big mom. And I really don’t think that Pudding was a good match for me. She is gorgeous don’t get me wrong, but she didn’t have the right intentions.” 

“Ah I see! Well you all are looking lively!” Vivi stated as the rest of the Strawhats made their way to the ship. 

Vivi and the Strawhats all got together and caught up on what has happened in the past 2 years. 

“So what are you doing now?” Nami said.

Vivi sighed. “Well you see, I’m on a mission to find a husband before the Reverie.” 

“A husband!?!” Everyone exclaimed.

“I was actually on my way to find one of the suitors right now. But I just really need to find a prince old enough to become my husband.” She stated. “But I’m really running out of time. I want to make sure that I make it to the Reverie in order to represent Alabasta.” 

A prince, did she say a prince? Sanji thought. Well I’m a prince. And I sure do have feelings for her. But I don’t think she feels the same way. 

Luffy laughs. “Well we have a prince right here.” 

No Luffy! No! Vivi doesn’t see me that way. Sanji thought.

“Vivi is too beautiful. And she deserves so much better than me.” Sanji noted

Luffy grins, “Well we can definitely help you out Vivi! Let’s start searching in the morning! It’s getting late. And I want more MEAT!” 

“I’ll get you your damn meat, so stop yelling like that.” Sanji says irritated. “Vivi Chan is there anything I can make for you before you head off to bed?” 

Vivi yawns. “No that’s okay Sanji. I must be off to bed. I’m getting tired. But can I sleep in the Sunny like good old times? 

“Of course you can Vivi!” Brook says. “But first let me see your panties.” 

Vivi thumps Brook on the head. “Alright off to bed I go.” Says the princess. 

-Vivi POV-

Oh goodness, I’m all alone in my room. And Sanji....he looked absolutely stunning in his wedding suit. Gosh I really want him to have feelings for me. I want him to make love to me. Vivi gets really wet and decided to play with herself.

She undresses, and starts to tweak her nipples of her soft breasts. She moans. All the while thinking about Sanji and how he would react to her body. She starts to trail down to her panties. Gosh I’m wet. She thought.

Then proceeds to rub her clit and moves her hand down to her hole and starts inserting her fingers in to pleasure herself. She moans louder. Starts to tweak her nipples some more as they start to get harder. 

At this point, There is a knock at the door. And there is a slight pause. “Vivi chan, it’s Sanji.” OH SHIT! I don’t have time to put on clothes. “Sanji leave me alone, I’m sleeping.” Vivi says nervously as she throws the sheet over her voluptuous breasts. 

“No you are not.” Sanji laughs. “You have the light on.” Sanji enters the room. “Well anyways...I brought you your favorite dessert. Strawberry shortcake with whipped cream......AH!” 

You just see a tall blonde haired man set down the dessert and whipped cream bottle. “Vivi......Chan. I was right. I knew that I heard moans coming from this room. You were masterbating Vivi-Chan.” 

“Was not! You did not hear anything like that. I was sleep talking!” Vivi said. “Plus that isn’t very princess like of me to do.” 

“What pleasure yourself? That’s a very normal thing to do. It’s actually very healthy for you too.” Sanji says since he knows that from reading a lot of porn. 

He looks at her wildly with part of her body slightly exposed. “Listen Vivi Chan. I wanted to come in here and tell you something that I’ve been feeling for a long time. I really have loved you for all of this time Vivi Chan. You are perfect in every way. You care so much for your people and your friends. You are absolutely stunning and any man would be proud to have a wife like you.” He says nervously. 

Sanji looks over at the plate of food. He starts to hand it to her. “Please eat this Vivi Chan. I made it special, since I know it’s your favorite.” 

“Sanji I have a confession.” Vivi says 

“A confession?” Sanji looks confused. 

“Yes. Well you see I haven’t been honest with you. For two years, I have been thinking fondly of you. Because you see I also have the same feelings for you Sanji kun.” Vivi smiled

Sanji blushes and suddenly gets hard all of a sudden. “Vivi Chan. I-Well first please eat your dessert” “I don’t want food to go to waste.” 

I start to eat and it’s incredible. I forgot what it tasted like. And the creaminess of the ice cream, to the sweetness of the strawberries. It was heaven. Then all of a sudden you see something shining on the plate. Its a gorgeous multi jeweled ring. 

A RING?? Vivi thought. There is absolutely no freakin way that he is doing this right now. 

You just see as the curly browed man get down on his one knee. And he takes her hand, kisses it, and looks up at you with those ocean eyes. 

“Vivi Sama. I have loved you since I’ve met you. You are independent, strong, caring, loyal, honest, and trusting. Not to mention your stunning features. I would want nothing more to be by your side as your prince and your husband. Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” He looks at Vivi with starts and hearts in his eyes.

Vivi looks dumbfounded. “Sanji are you sure you want to marry me?” 

“Absolutely I am. My sweet shortcake.” Sanji gleefully says.

“Then can you promise me something?” She asks. 

“Of course! Anything for you Vivi chan.” Sanji says as he gets up from the floor.

“Could you never leave me again?” Vivi says with tears in her eyes.

“I will never do that again. I love you so much. And I want to share my life with you and start a family.” Sanji says with excitement.

Vivi gets up and hugs Sanji immediately. Those are the words I needed to hear. She quickly realizes that she is completely naked when hugging him. Because of this Sanji’s boner gets larger and he has a bit of a nosebleed. He tries super hard to conceal his nosebleed. “Vivi Chan your body is a work of art. I could eat off of it.” Sanji says stunned.

He grabs the leftover whipped cream bottle and lays Vivi gently on the bed. “Well let’s get back to what you started.” Sanji smiles cunningly. 

He looks at Vivi astonished of how gorgeous she is. Her blue eyes and blue hair. Starts to gently lift up her head slightly and kisses her passionately on the lips. She starts to breathe heavily and tries to give her tongue to Sanji while kissing and he gives her entry way. He tastes like cigarette smoke but it wasn’t really overpowering since he also tasted like roasted pecans from his pie he had been making. Sanji starts to grope her soft tits and suddenly feel the nipples get harder and harder the deeper that they kiss. 

They pull away and see a string of saliva attached from both of their lips. “You are my All Blue.” Sanji said breathlessly.

Vivi nods in agreement. And starts getting hot and heavy about the kiss they just had. Sanji kisses all the way down to her breasts and starts to lightly suck her tits. Vivi groans. “Vivi you taste so good. I wonder what these would taste like with milk in them.” He says. And then he continues to suck them and play with the nipples with his tongue.

Softly Sanji releases one breast from his mouth while twisting the other lightly. Sanji begins to shake the bottle of whipped cream and starts to add it to Vivi’s nipples.

“Ah a sweet treat. Delicious! I wanted to know what you tasted like before I added the treat.” Sanji says with glee. 

He begins to lick all of the whipped cream off, while occasionally sucking the pink nipples. He begins to trail down with kisses and reaches her panty line. Kissing all along her thighs until he meets her wet pussy.

He takes his finger and teasingly lightly touches her cute pink pussy. “I wanna see what you taste like here. I bet you taste like Strawberries. I will make sure to finish my whole meal. Can’t leave anything to waste.” Sanji says with a smile.

He starts to spread open her lips and starts to lick her wet region. Vivi starts to grab the sheets from intense pleasure. He really seems like he knows what he is doing. He continues to play with her clit with his tongue, lightly sucking it, and then tonguing her hole. He inserts one finger to start and thrusts into her. Vivi moans. He enters another finger and thrusts faster into her. Vivi moans louder. “Oh Sanji~” He takes his time to make sure that she is fully pleasured. She then starts to arch her back. Sanji immediately stops. 

Sanji whispers into Vivi’s ear, “Don’t you dare climax until I say so. Do I make my self clear?” 

“Yes.” She says. 

“Sanji you-r dick is throbbing.” Vivi then takes off his belt and pulls out a large cock from his dress pants. 

“Vivi what are you doing? I want to make sure that I pleasure you fully.” He says

“Well then Mr. Prince love cook. Show me how you pleasure me in that way.” She says with a grin.

“Ah yes! Well let’s start with this shall we?” He pulls out a pair of handcuffs from under the bed. And starts to cuff Vivi to the bed. 

“What do you think you are doing? Vivi pouts.

“Well you see.” Sanji starts to explain. “You have been a very naughty girl. Haven’t you Vivi Chan?” “Masterbating to someone that you think about often don’t you?” Sanji smirks. “Well who is it that you think about when pleasuring yourself?” 

Vivi gasps. Dammit he knows. But how? 

“I don’t think about anyone.” Vivi cunningly says

“Oh ya? Well I guess we will just have to find out you naughty girl.” Sanji says continuing to tie Vivi up. He gives her a light smack on her ass. “Well who is it Vivi Chan? After all I’m going to be your husband so I should know these things.” 

Vivi stays silent for a moment. And Sanji just keeps smacking her ass lightly and gives a slight caressing of her inner thighs.

“Ugh Sanji please stick you big cock in me. I need it.” Vivi screams from pleasure 

“Oh do you now? Well I can’t really do that until I figure out who you were thinking about.” Sanji exclaims as he continues to tease Vivi. 

“Ohhh please. I can’t take it anymore Sanji.” Vivi moans

“Say the name Vivi and I’ll be sure to get my cock inside of you.” He says now as he is putting his cock on the lips of her pussy.

My god this feels good. I really want it badly. “Okay okay! It was you Sanji. I was thinking about you and how handsome and sexy you are.” Vivi moans louder.

“Ah I see. You are such a good girl sometimes. So let me make you feel good.” He opens her pussy wide and puts his pulsating cock inside of her. 

She gives a small scream from pleasure. My god is his cock so big, it’s filling me up. Oh. Sanji. She moans even louder as he thrusts keep speeding up. 

He looks at his shortcake and comes closer to her lips and starts to make out with her. He continued to thrust more and more. Not too rough, but not too gentle either. He whispers, “Vivi Chan, you feel incredible. I want to make you mine and fill you up like a cream puff.” 

Vivi groans and nods. “I’d like that too Sanji kun.” 

He thrusts harder and faster than before. Vivi starts screaming as she can feel a climax happening.

“No no! I told you to not cum until I say so. I want to make you feel even better.” He smacks her on the ass again. And then he takes his hand down to her hole and starts to play with her clit as he thrusts. He starts to suck and lick her boobs. 

Vivi’s mind goes blank for a second as she has never experienced this pleasure before. “Oh Sanji....can I cum now.” 

“Yes you may. I’m cumming too Vivi Chan.” His face looks like he is about to climax as his seed starts to fill all of Vivi’s insides. Vivi screams from intense pleasure. And she lays on the bed on top of his sweaty chest. 

“Oh Sanji kun. That was amazing. You are amazing. And now I have your seed inside of me.” Vivi grins.

Sanji shakes his head. And is completely exhausted from the amazing sex that they had. “Yes Vivi Chan. And now we marry tomorrow on the Sunny. I heard Brook could officiate us.” Sanji smiles. 

They both fall fast asleep and wake up in the morning to have a small wedding on the Sunny.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all want more of this fanfic or maybe even another suggestion, make sure to leave it in the comments! :3


End file.
